Simple Capricho
by Sunaona Shiratori
Summary: Tras un encuentro fugaz con Sasuke en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, Naruto ha perdido su collar, así que debe volver para encontrarlo.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, mi utilización de estos no es en nungun modo de manera lucrativa.

Nota: Este fanfic lo escribí especialmente para Aoi-bo, como regalo por su cumpleaños ^^ a quien agradezco por hacer que finalmente me decidiera a ver Naruto aunque sea de a pedazos XD Este fic esta inspirado en el capítulo 52 de Shippuden.

OJO: contiene escenas no aptas para menores.

Pareja: SasukeXNaruto

Simple Capricho  
Por: Sunaona Shiratori

Naturo se encontraba cabizbajo en las ruinas del escondite de Orochimaru, había olvidado su pendiente en el lugar, así que había pedido a los demás que se adelantaran mientras el volvía para buscarlo. Caminó lentamente tratando de encontrar el sitio exacto donde pudiera estar, sin embargo el observar aquel lugar destruido le hizo recordar los momentos que había compartido con Sasuke esa tarde.

-Flash back -  
Sasuke: Si permaneces con vida, es por capricho mío… Acaso no era tu sueño convertirte en Hokage? Deberías estar entrenando en lugar de buscarme… (acercándose a Naruto) Ahora también por capricho mío, vas a morir…

Naruto: Puede alguien que no pudo siquiera salvar a su amigo convertirse en Hokage?... Qué crees Sasuke?  
-Fin del Flash Back-

Naruto: (suspiró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla) Sasuke…

En ese momento, el viento sopló un poco más fuerte, agitando suavemente los cabellos del rubio, una nube de polvo se levantó a lo lejos. De pronto unas llamas destellaron cerca de Naruto, provocando que este levantara la vista sorprendido.

¿?: Porqué me llamas?

Naruto: Sasuke! (dijo mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al ver nuevamente al motivo de su tristeza, sintió el impulso de correr hacia él, pero se detuvo recordando lo ocurrido hacía poco, y su rostro mostró tristeza nuevamente) Yo… (dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de Sasuke) Tú… has venido a matarme?

Sasuke: (observó a Naruto por unos segundos, tras lo que caminó hacia este mientras desenvainaba su espada) No hay nadie que te defienda en este momento… (diciendo esto, terminó la distancia existente entre él y Naruto con un rápido movimiento, colocando su espada en el cuello de este)

Naruto: (trató de retroceder instintivamente, topando su espalda contra una piedra de los escombros) Sasu…ke…

Sasuke: (se acercó hasta casi rozar su nariz con la de Naruto) Estas asustado?

Naruto: (observó los ojos de Sasuke por unos segundos antes de responder, mucho había cambiado en él en el tiempo en que no se habían visto, pero algo en su mirada seguía siendo igual) No tengo miedo… (dijo mientras levantaba su rostro, exponiendo su cuello) Si quieres matarme… sólo hazlo…

Naruto cerró sus ojos, en espera del golpe final, podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba, mas no era por miedo; a pesar de que ese momento era fatal para él, sentía como la adrenalina lo envolvía al tener a Sasuke cerca. Sin embargo también se sentía sumamente triste. No había podido salvar a su amigo, por eso sentía que debía morir. Apretó un poco más sus ojos mientras tragaba con dificultad.

Naruto: (abrió uno de sus ojos, viendo que la espada seguía en el mismo lugar) Date prisa quieres!

Volvió a cerrar su ojo mientras apretaba sus manos. Sintió como la espada de Sasuke retrocedía un poco, tomando impulso probablemente, lo próximo que sintió fue la mano de Sasuke en su pecho, empujándolo un poco más contra la piedra, y luego, mientras esperaba el frío filo de la espada, otra sensación lo obligó a abrir los ojos. El tibio aliento de Sasuke, junto a los labios de este, presionándose sobre los suyos.

Naruto: Sa… (trató de hablar, pero la lengua de Sasuke entrando en su boca se lo impidió)

Observó a su alrededor de reojo, notando la espada de Sasuke en el suelo, observó luego al chico de cabellos oscuros, notando que sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos también, disfrutando del beso que Sasuke le daba, sintiendo como la lengua de este entraba y salía de su boca, invitando a su propia lengua a hacer lo mismo. El rubio entonces llevó poco a poco sus manos hacia Sasuke, colocándolas suavemente en los hombros de este.

Sasuke se separó levemente del rubio, sintiendo la necesidad de respirar. Naruto pudo notar que su respiración era un poco agitada, al igual que la suya.

Sasuke: En verdad… en este momento no planeo matarte.

Naruto: (abrazó a Sasuke, sintiéndose feliz) Sasuke! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado todo este tiempo… De veras!

Sasuke: (se dejó abrazar mas no correspondió al abrazo) Que pretendes buscándome?

Naruto: (soltó a Sasuke lentamente, mientras lo veía a los ojos) Es que… no quería verte junto a Orochimaru, no quiero que seas como él…

Sasuke: (levantó su espada y la guardó) Y que te hace pensar que aun no lo soy?

Naruto: Pues… (se rascó un poco la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras trataba de pensar, tras lo que llevó uno de sus dedos hacia su mandíbula mientras veía hacia otro lado) Tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos… quizá se vean diferentes, pero sé que sigues siendo el mismo…

Sasuke: (observó a Naruto con expresión de fastidio) Tú no sabes quién soy…

Naruto: (apretó sus puños) Claro que lo sé! Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel?

Sasuke: Porque es la verdad.

Naruto: Entonces… porqué me besaste? (diciendo esto se sonrojó levemente) Lo hiciste porque sientes algo por mi… como antes!

Sasuke: (Se apoyó ligeramente en otro de los escombros mientras observaba a Naruto) Por qué piensas que antes sentía algo por ti?

Naruto: (observó a Sasuke son seriedad) Porqué no puedes ser sincero respecto a tus sentimientos por mí al menos una vez en la vida? Sé que sentías algo por mí de igual forma que yo! (se detuvo tras decir esto, sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba severamente)

Sasuke: (observó a Naruto con ligera sorpresa) Sentías algo por mi?

Naruto: (mientras sentía que su rostro casi echaba humo) Pu…pues claro! (se acercó un poco a Sasuke) Además supe que lo nuestro era especial cuando no me mataste teniendo la oportunidad!

Sasuke: (se quitó de donde se apoyaba, alejándose un poco de Naruto y dándole la espalda mientras pateaba unas pequeñas piedras) Ya te dije que eso fue un simple capricho…

Naruto: Tú no actúas por capricho… (dijo esto más para sí mismo que para Sasuke, mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, la verdad el chico se había vuelto aun más atractivo ahora que había crecido) Y te has vuelto tan malcriado que ahora te encaprichaste con besarme?

Sasuke: Hmp!… (vio hacia arriba, para luego volver su vista hacia el rubio) Volviste por esto? (dijo levantando una de sus manos por encima de su cabeza, mostrando el pendiente de Naruto)

Naruto: (se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke) Si, lo he estado buscando! (trató de alcanzarlo, pero Sasuke hizo su mano hacia un lado, impidiendo que Naruto lo tomara) Que ocurre?

Sasuke: (cruzó sus brazos mientras observaba a Naruto) Qué me darás a cambio de este pendiente?

Naruto: (llevó su mano hacia su mandíbula mientras pensaba) Oh… dime qué quieres, lo que sea te lo daré… de veras! (sonrió)

Sasuke: (sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía hacia otro lado, pensando, tras lo que nuevamente volvió su vista hacia Naruto) Me darías… tu cuerpo?

Naruto: (se tornó serio, mientras veía pensativo hacia el suelo) Entonces… en realidad… te has vuelto como Orochimaru?

Sasuke: (cerró sus ojos con enojo mientras empuñaba sus manos, tras lo que no pudo contenerse más, volviéndose hacia Naruto) SERAS IDIOTA! (gritó mientras su respiración denotaba lo alterado que se encontraba, abrió sus ojos nuevamente, observando al rubio con ira) Crees que es fácil decir este tipo de cosas para que tu las mal entiendas?

Naruto: (rascó su cabeza nuevamente, tratando de pensar) Sasuke… no te enojes… yo… (Observó a Sasuke tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, de pronto abrió los ojos como comprendiendo lo que el chico le había dicho, tras lo que se sonrojó levemente) T-tú qui-quie-res que…?

Sasuke: (viendo al rubio a los ojos) Dijiste que podía pedir lo que fuera, no?

Naruto: Bueno… yo… (dijo mientras bajaba la vista, sus mejillas se veían adorables cubiertas aun por el suave sonrojo) De acuerdo… lo haré…

Sasuke: (cruzó nuevamente sus brazos) De acuerdo…

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, parándose frente a él, tras lo que levantó la vista, encontrando sus ojos con los del otro chico, respiró profundo tras lo que tragó con algo de dificultad, apretó y aflojó sus manos un par de veces mientras se preguntaba qué hacer, la mirada de Sasuke era intimidante, parecía juzgar cada uno de sus movimientos. Así que el rubio suspiró una vez más, tras lo que llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia el otro chico, uniéndolas detrás de la nuca de éste. Tragó con dificultad una vez más mientras ahora sentía el tibio aliento de Sasuke rozando su piel. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y velocidad que juraría que se saldría de su pecho. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de Sasuke, sintiendo que cada centímetro que acortaba de distancia era mayor a un kilómetro, cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros de los labios del de cabellos oscuros se detuvo nuevamente. Sasuke suspiró con hastío mientras descruzaba sus brazos, llevándolos a la cintura de Naturo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Sasuke: Porqué dudas tanto? Nos hemos besado antes!

Naruto: Es cierto… pero… pero no es lo mismo!

Sasuke entonces unió sus labios con los de Naruto, besándolo con suavidad, tras lo que se separó un poco, pasando su lengua sobre los labios del rubio, este entreabrió sus labios, permitiendo la entrada a la lengua de Sasuke, sintiendo como ésta invadía su tibia boca, acariciando su lengua suavemente, así que decidió hacer lo mismo, empujando suavemente la lengua de Sasuke con la suya, ganando espacio, llegando al interior de la boca de éste. Era una sensación sumamente placentera.

El chico de cabellos oscuros bajó un poco sus manos, acariciando suavemente el trasero de Naruto, esto era algo que el rubio no se esperaba, así que abrió los ojos a la vez que se hizo un poco hacia delante al sentir las manos del otro, uniendo con este movimiento sus caderas con las de Sasuke, su respiración se cortó por unos segundos, permaneciendo inmóvil al sentir algo duro que rozaba contra su masculinidad. Sasuke cortó el beso al sentir la reacción de Naruto, bajando sus manos mientras lo observaba.

Sasuke: Que ocurre?

Naruto: Tú… estas… excitado?

Sasuke: (suspiró mientras trataba de no responder a Naruto con un golpe, tras lo que retrocedió un poco más soltándose del rubio mientras se recostaba en una piedra grande) Quieres ver?

Naruto asintió sin decir nada, acercándose a Sasuke nuevamente, éste observó directamente a los ojos del chico mientras desataba su cinturón con un rápido movimiento, dejando caer su espada a la vez que bajaba un poco sus ropas, mostrando al rubio su palpitante masculinidad. Este lo observó con curiosidad, hincándose lentamente frente a Sasuke, hasta que la masculinidad de este quedó a nivel de su rostro.

Sasuke: (se agachó un poco, tomando una de las manos de Naruto, llevándola hasta su miembro) Tócame…

Naruto obedeció, tomando el miembro de Sasuke, comenzando a acariciarlo suavemente, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo lentamente. Sasuke apretó sus dientes tratando de contener un gemido, lo que hizo que Naruto levantara la vista, notando que Sasuke había cerrado los ojos y que un leve rubor comenzaba a llegar a sus mejillas. Así que sonrió, pasó su lengua por sus labios tras lo que los acercó al miembro del otro, introduciéndolo en su boca completamente. Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose ante la sensación que Naruto le había provocado. El rubio comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Sasuke con su lengua, llevándolo dentro y fuera de su boca una y otra vez.

Sasuke: Ah! Naruto! (dijo mientras empujaba al rubio suavemente, alejándolo de su miembro)

Naruto: (lo observó algo sorprendido) No te gusta?

Sasuke: Claro que si me gusta… (dijo mientras veía al chico a los ojos) Pero si sigues vas a hacer que me venga antes de tiempo…

Diciendo esto, se hincó también frente a Naruto, besándolo apasionadamente mientras lo empujaba con suavidad hacia el suelo. Quedando encima del rubio. Llevó sus manos hacia el zipper de la sudadera de Naruto, abriéndolo con rapidez, llevando sus manos hacia la orilla de la camiseta de este, subiéndola mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello del rubio, llegando luego hasta los pezones de este, lamiéndolos en círculos alternadamente.

Naruto: Sasuke!

Sasuke continuó bajando sus manos por el cuerpo de Naruto, abriendo rápidamente los pantalones de este, metiendo sus manos dentro de la ropa interior del rubio, encontrándose con la ahora endurecida masculinidad de este.

Sasuke: (subió nuevamente hasta el rostro de Naruto, dándole un rápido beso en los labios mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo en la masculinidad de éste) Ahora tu también estas excitado…

Naruto: Ah! Sasuke! Eso se siente bien!

Sasuke entonces jaló la ropa inferior de Naruto, zafándosela completamente de una de las piernas, haciendo que las separara un poco, hincándose en medio de estas. Llevó sus dedos hacia su boca, succionándolos para humedecerlos, llevándolos luego hacia la parte posterior de Naruto mientras aun continuaba acariciando su masculinidad.

Empujó ligeramente la entrada de Naruto con uno de sus dedos, este gimió al sentirlo.

Sasuke: Trata de relajarte… (dijo mientras empujaba nuevamente con un poco más de fuerza, logrando introducir su dedo)

Naruto: AHH! Sasuke! Eso duele!

Sasuke: (giró lentamente su mano, hasta que la palma de esta quedó hacia arriba, moviendo su dedo ligeramente hacia arriba, buscando un área que sabía que si la estimulaba, ayudaría a Naruto a relajarse) No pienses en el dolor… concéntrate en el placer…

Naruto: (observó a Sasuke, su mirada se encontraba llena de deseo, se veía realmente concentrado en lo que hacía, así que pensó) Tal vez si logro realmente concentrarme en lo que me gusta, Sasuke se sienta feliz…(en ese momento Sasuke alcanzó el área que buscaba, Naruto sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo invadiera, cerró sus ojos mientras empuñaba sus manos) AHH!

Sasuke: (llevó otro de sus dedos al interior de Naruto, estimulándolo con ambos) Te gusta?

Naruto: S-si!

Sasuke: (separó ligeramente sus dedos tratando de hacer un poco más de espacio) Quieres que siga tocándote ahí?

Naruto: A…AH! Por… favor!

Sasuke: (retiró sus dedos, posicionándose nuevamente sobre el rubio, apoyó su mano a un lado de Naruto para no perder el equilibrio, mientras con la otra guiaba su miembro hacia el interior del chico) Lo seguiré haciendo…

Diciendo esto, comenzó a entrar al cuerpo de Naruto lentamente, provocando dolor de nuevo en el cuerpo del rubio.

Naruto: AHH! Espera!

Sasuke: Calma… (dijo mientras terminaba de unir su cuerpo con el del rubio, tras lo que colocó su otra mano al otro lado de Naruto) te gustará…

Dio unos pocos segundos al rubio para que se acostumbrara a su presencia en su interior, tras lo que comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo como cada centímetro de su cuerpo entraba y salía del cuerpo de Naruto, éste se fue relajando poco a poco, permitiéndole llegar cada vez más y más profundo, sintiendo como ahora el miembro de Sasuke masajeaba el área antes encontrada por sus dedos.

Naruto observó a Sasuke, su respiración era entrecortada mientras trataba de no moverse tan rápido, no quería lastimar a Naruto, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y su pecho, se veía tan sexy.

Naruto: OH! Sasuke… hazlo más rápido!

Sasuke: (sonrió al escuchar esta petición del rubio) Así que lo estas disfrutando?

Naruto: Si!

Sasuke: Yo también…

Naruto: De… veras?

Sasuke: No se nota? (dijo mientras comenzaba a acelerar sus movimientos, sintiendo como oleadas de placer subían por su columna con cada uno de éstos)

Naruto: (observó a Sasuke un poco confundido) Cre-creo… Oh! Sasuke!

Sasuke: (aumentando la fuerza de sus movimientos) Crees que ya te falta poco?

Naruto: Para… que?

Sasuke: Naruto tonto! Para… terminar?

Naruto: Cómo… se siente… eso?

Sasuke: (notó la expresión de duda en Naruto) Olvídalo… concéntrate en lo que sientes…

Diciendo esto Sasuke nuevamente mantuvo su apoyo en una sola de sus manos, llevando su otra mano hacia la masculinidad de Naruto, acariciándolo, moviendo su mano alrededor de esta a la vez que la movía de arriba abajo.

Naruto: (sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba más y más) Sasuke!

Sasuke: (cerró sus ojos, entregándose completamente al placer que sentía) AH!

Ambos chicos sintieron como sus cuerpos alcanzaban el límite, Naruto sintió como su espalda se arqueaba mientras sentía que unos espasmos lo recorrían desde su columna hasta su masculinidad, por unos segundos su mente quedó completamente en blanco, no pudiendo hacer más que disfrutar ese indescriptible placer, sintiendo luego como su cuerpo liberaba su esencia en la mano de Sasuke, a la vez que sentía como la esencia de éste inundaba su cuerpo.

Luego de unos segundos Naruto abrió los ojos, viendo que Sasuke aun intentaba recuperar el aliento, el suelo en el que se había apoyado se encontraba marcado por sus dedos.

Sasuke: (salió del cuerpo de Naruto, sintiéndose exhausto; así que se recostó al lado de este) Estas bien?

Naruto: Si… y tu?

Sasuke: Lo estoy… (volvió su rostro hacia Naruto) Nunca habías tenido un orgasmo?

Naruto: (observó a Sasuke mientras se sonrojaba levemente) Creo que no… había leído acerca de eso como en los libros de Jiraya-sensei… pero nunca había pensado realmente que se sentía…

Sasuke: (se acercó a Naruto, besándolo tierna y ligeramente en los labios) Está bien… te ganaste tu pendiente… (dijo mientras le entregaba el pendiente)

Naruto: Gracias! No sabes lo importante que es para mí…

Sasuke se levantó comenzando a vestirse, Naruto hizo lo mismo. Una vez ambos estuvieron vestidos, el chico de cabellos oscuros tomó nuevamente su espada.

Sasuke: (se volvió para irse) Hasta luego Naruto…

Naruto: Vas a irte?

Sasuke: Sabías desde el principio que no iba a quedarme…

Naruto: (se lanzó hacia Sasuke, abrazándolo por la espalda) Sasuke… no me dejes… por favor, no vuelvas con Orochimaru…

Sasuke: Naruto…

Naruto: Yo… te amo…

Sasuke: (pestañeó un par de veces al escuchar estas palabras de Naruto) Lo siento Naruto… no puedo quedarme, sabes que mi venganza es lo único que me importa… (se soltó suavemente del abrazo del rubio)

Naruto: Sasuke, no quiero que mueras! (algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas)

Sasuke: (se volvió hacia Naruto) Pasará lo que tenga que pasar…

Naruto: Pero!

Sasuke: (silenció a Naruto colocando su dedo sobre los labios de este) Mientras no haya concluido mi misión, si volvemos a vernos seremos enemigos nuevamente… sin embargo, cuando todo esto termine, si logro ejecutar mi venganza y sobrevivo… entonces quizá pueda decirte que yo también te amo…

Diciendo esto se alejó de Naruto, desapareciendo de la vista de este tras unos pocos pasos. Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas continuaban rodando por su rostro.

Naruto: SASUKE!

Luego de unos momentos, el rubio secó sus lágrimas, mientras analizaba las últimas palabras de Sasuke.

Naruto: "entonces quizá pueda decirte que yo también te amo…" (repitió mientras se levantaba del suelo) O sea… que también me ama… (sonrió) Sasuke me ama!

Observó su pendiente el cual aun tenía en sus manos, así que se lo colocó nuevamente mientras se dirigía de regreso para alcanzar a los demás.

Naruto: Entrenaré aun más y seré lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo esto termine y Sasuke y yo podamos estar juntos!

Naruto comenzó a correr, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba su rostro. Se sentía feliz a pesar de que Sasuke se había ido, pues sabía que le había dado una esperanza, y no pensaba perderla, ahora su objetivo era aun más claro, sería más fuerte y lucharía sin descanso hasta que todo se solucionara, porque sólo así podría estar con esa persona a la que amaba.

FIN


End file.
